Punishments
Punishments are a recurring element in Hell's Kitchen (U.S. TV series). Overview Whenever a team loses, Ramsay subjects them to a punishment while the winning team goes on reward. Recurring punishments Prepping items If a challenge was used that required prepping protein prepping, or Ramsay is about to do a special dish for dinner service, the team is required to prep that item before service. Dish duty Depending on the challenge, Ramsay will have the team clean up the kitchens by washing the dishes and the kitchen. Delivery Day One of the most dreaded punishments in the show. The losing team must take in deliveries for the restaurant from the truck down to the kitchen. It’s also important that they pay attention to the invoice for the correct number of items, and the exact items needed. Clean Up duty It depends on what the situation entails. If the dining room or front entrance was dirtied up during a team challenge or event, Ramsay will have the team clean the mess up. Or in general, Ramsay will have them clean the front entrance for spring cleaning. At some points, Ramsay will have the team clean the dorms as well. Disgusting lunches During a punishment, the Sous Chefs provide the team with lunches, but they are not supposed to be delicious. They are either mixtures of ingredients that were not used, or thematic from the challenge (for example: the red team in Season 15 lost the Duck Challenge, and their punishment was eating duck feet sandwiches). Decorating for an event Whether an event is held at Hell’s Kitchen, the losing team must decorate the dining room per the instructions of the maître di, or the event manager. Sorting through trash This punishment has the chefs’ sort through the trash in Hell’s Kitchen, and separate it into recyclables, compost, and trash. If a challenge was held at an out-site location, Ramsay will bring in the location’s trash for the chefs to sort along with the restaurants. Community Service More of a rewarding punishment. This has the chef’s work for an organization for a day which can include picking up trash from a ravine, green work, or prep items for a local shelter. Punishment Pass Introduced in Season 18, the Punishment Pass is a one-time use advantage. The wielder of this can excuse themselves from a punishment and join the winning team on their reward. How long the wielder can keep it before it expires is currently unknown. Bret from Season 18 was the first recipient of the Punishment Pass after he won the Creative Risotto Challenge. He would use this after the Veterans lost the Marine Service Challenge, joining the Rookies on their reward. Trivia *Season 11’s blue team holds the record for most punishments done in a season, with ten. They also hold the record for most consecutive punishments, with six. *Jon (Season 11) holds the most punishments done by a single person in an entire season with thirteen. *Meghan (Season 14) holds the record for most consecutive punishments done in an entire season with nine. *Mia (Season 18) holds the record for having done the least amount of punishments done in an entire season with two. Category:Hell's Kitchen television series Category:Gameplay